


My cursed Secret

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, feeling guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Diego's thoughts while Victoria is dying in broken heart, broken mask. Based on a Dutch song called my secret. this is a one-shot





	My cursed Secret

This is one shot story based on a Dutch song called My secret (Mijn geheim) from Mega Mindy. It will be written around the time of broken heart, broken mask. This will be written in Diego’s Pov  
hugs and love   
LadyTpower

I was sitting in the library with a book in my hands trying to concentrate on the written words and not at the woman lying in their guest room for almost a week now. I couldn’t leave her side for almost a week now not since she took a bullet from the gambler that was meant for my other side Zorro. I couldn’t help but feel guilty it should have been me lying there not the woman whom I loved with all my heart from that moment on I cursed my secret, more than usual. Seeing Dr. Hernandez leaving her room made me place the book on the table beside me. I looked at him feeling anxious and afraid, feeling my heart beating in my throat I swallowed before I addressed him trying not to let my voice tremble too much. 

“How is she, doctor?” I said failing to hide the fear and pain out of my voice but this was Dr. Hernandez I was talking about, a man who has known me since childhood. If he had guessed something about my feelings for Victoria, he didn’t say it. 

“She is still stable, no change at all. May I ask you something, Diego?” I heard the doctor ask. I swallowed again and nodded. If possible my heart was beating even harder, nervous about what the good doctor wanted to ask me. 

“Did you sleep at all this week?” That question took me by surprise. I shook my head slightly 

“I don’t want to lose my best friend, doctor!” I heard myself say knowing full well that it wasn’t the whole truth and somehow I knew that the doctor wasn’t buying it either. 

“I will sit with her for a while go for a walk or something it will do you good.” I smiled at the doctor’s idea. I could use some air and Toronado could use some exercise. I waited until the doctor was out of sight before I pushed the handle on the fireplace mantle and walked inside of Zorro’s home.   
I took the little bowl from my table with inside something I invented for when needed Toronado as Diego. I took a brush and started dyeing Toronado's forelock still with my mind at the woman who is dying upstairs. 

I jumped on his back not wanting a saddle for once. I grabbed Toronado by his manes, “To our secret spot at the pool boy!” I said lovingly towards my favorite stallion. The stallion nodded his head and I knew that Toronado would ride straight to the place I had said. 

We arrived in a matter of minutes. I felt the need to let Toronado chose his own speed. I wanted to feel the wind through my hair hoping it would take away all the guilt I felt. Everybody knew Zorro, but nobody even thought about the way I feel after one of my rescues. What is the deal anyway because the most wonderful girl in the world hardly gives me a second look. 

I jumped off Toronado's back, "Go play, boy!" I patted him lovingly his behind. 

I sat on the rock at the edge of the little lake. My secret is my joy but in days like this, my secret is a curse. Nobody I can talk to except for Felipe and Toronado. I am staring in front of me, watching my stallion while munches some grass. I feel myself dream away at the woman who doesn't see me like I see her, who doesn't love me as I love her. 

My secret, my cursed secret I hear myself think, nobody to share my thoughts with, nobody to talk too. Toronado neighed as those words leave my words. 

“I know boy, I can talk to you and Felipe but somehow I see my life passing by, I feel I am gambling away my life.” I fell the tears roll over my cheeks and whipped them away with the palm of my hand.   
I lost the woman I love to my secret, my curse.

I watch myself in the reflexion of the little lake, it was like the lake was changing in my mind seeing the mask that almost took the woman I love out of my life. The moment I wear the mask and Victoria smiles at me, I want to whisper I am Diego but I never had the courage to do it because my secret in the wrong hands can mean my death, even if I need to wait all my life to start a family with her. 

I stood up it was time to go back to my Victoria, “Come on, boy time to go home.” 

I jumped on the bare back of my animal friend, again letting him run home at his own speed hoping I could forget my cursed secret. I know it wasn’t going away with that but I had it with being Zorro. If Victoria would die so would Zorro. If Victoria dies, I will lose my reason to fight, the reason I am gambling away my life. 

I knocked on the door of the guest room and Dr. Hernandez opened the door.

“Thank you, doctor, I will take over from here!" I smiled. 

The doctor just nodded at me and walked away. I took my seat against the bed where my love was dying. I caressed her forehead whispering, "My love if it wasn't for my cursed secret…, he couldn't continue. He took a seat and took her hand in his. "my love you don't even know for whom you took the shot all thanks to that stupid black mask and the secret that goes with it. Only Felipe and Toronado know the real me, but I really want you to know too. I wish I had the courage to tell you how much I love you” I sighed kissing her hand not knowing that she had heard everything.

“Then tell me how much you love me, my hero.” sounded a familiar voice. A voice I never dreamed of hearing ever again. 

“Victoria?” I gasped. I kneeled beside her bed, “You heard me? Why did you do it?”   
“Because I love you Diego De La Vega!” she smiled. I leaned in watching her for hesitation but she closed the gap and as soon as my lips touched hers, my cursed secret changed again with the love of my life by my side. My secret was no longer a curse but it turned into a blessing.

The end


End file.
